Lexicon
Android Androids are any sentient robot that is not based on the Robot Master core code. Stardroids, alien robots such as Duo, Zero and even Mega Man X himself are classified as Androids, although X and Zero are called "reploids" by others out of habit. Androids have full rights and citizenship, and are considered the equal of human beings. This means that Androids can claim ownership of Reploids , Robot Masters , Net Navis and other entities considered property! Biometal A technology related to both humanoids and carbons , a biometal is a device of mysterious construction which allows a humanoid/carbon to transform into a stronger, more robotic form in a process colloquially known as "mega-merging" or (more archaically by some carbons) "wave changing". As carbons were the original humanoids, so too were stardroid biometals the predecessor of their Neo Arcadian counterparts. Stardroid biometals are generally inert objects, subject to the will of their user, or for constellation droids, the will of the constellation droid. Neo Arcadian biometals are more self-contained and contain the robot AI that the host humanoid merges with. Due to their alien construction, stardroid biometals of any type are only compatible with their host (although it is not unheard of for a stardroid to have more than one avatar, both are given different, incompatible biometals). Neo Arcadian biometals similarly need to be matched to their host in order to be used and attempting to use an incompatible biometal will in most cases fail completely and in rare cases result in a significantly weakened fusion that strains the humanoid to maintain. As a result, biometals are generally created in tandem with their user to ensure a match. Most NA biometal designs are based on successful reploid models and named as such, hence the biometals named after the Guardians share their names (Biometal F(efnir), L(eviathan), P(hantom), H(arpuia)). Buster First developed by Dr. Light for use by Mega Man, the Buster is an advanced development on M2E technology. Related to the Variable Weapon System (VWS), a Buster is a weapon which can not only change projectiles between firing, but also copy other E2M weapon systems. Direct contact with an E2M chip or contact with an unconscious robot's E2M system allows the buster to scan and copy the data. With the pervasiveness of such weapon systems, this technology has been used to great effect by Mega Man and later X. However despite its effectiveness, a buster cannot store a copied chip indefinitely and its great expense and complexity (along with Dr. Light's patents) have prevented its widespread adoption. Carbon The technological predecessor of humanoids, Carbons, are the result of an initial merger between a human and stardroid biometal. Carbons are physically identical to humanoids, but where as humanoids result from Neo Arcadian technology and are made or born, carbons result from Stardroid intervention. Good stardroids prefer this to be a voluntary process on the human's part and consequentially carbons with stardroid biometals can merge again at will. Constellation droids force the merger instead, taking control of their host in the process, an experience during which the host normally blacks out. Constellation droids cannot control their unmerged host, but since they can force a merge and control the merged form, this is of little help. Constellation droid biometals cannot voluntarily be merged with by the host unless the constellation droid also consents. Cross-Fusion Cross Fusion is a technology developed by Hikari Labs (a division of Light Labs) and the WRA. Using energy-to-matter conversion, advanced cybernetics, and a robot master AI, it allows a human user to "fuse" with a summonable cybernetic suit and its RM controller. When not in use the armor and robot master are stored in a modified PET, which is small enough to be easily worn or pocketed. Because of the tight integration between human and RM AI, "cross fusing" can make a human the full physical equal of most robots, even reaching military standards if properly designed, although high end military models are beyond the ability of current technology to match. In addition, the stringent requirements for mental compatibility between the human and RM often require the robot master to be custom-made for the purpose, although existing AI may be used after being screened for compatibility. Because the armor and robot master draw their power from the user's PET, strenuous activity can quickly deplete the available power, requiring the fusion to end and the PET to be recharged. Use times of an couple hours are normal for more domestic models with PETs intended for industrial or military use either supporting faster recharges or bulkier batteries. Currently, cross fusion is being lincensed and issued on a trial basis. Hikari Labs has invited people from all walks of life to apply, but a screening process including a background check is performed. Some organizations on good terms have been granted permission by the WRA to issue their own cross fusion enabled PETs, prompting Ukraine to begin testing its military applications with its own potential candidates. Staff Note: this entry pending more details and better English. See the Game Development board for details. Cyborg Cyborgs are human beings who have had parts of their bodies replaced with mechanical organs or enhancements. Pioneered in the late twentieth century, cybernetic technology has steadily advanced through decades. Medically, tissue replacement can only go so far; as humans age, some opt to begin replacing their failing body parts with mechanical alternatives to extend their lives. Others enhance themselves with cybernetics for military, police, scientific, or even aesthetic purposes. In general, cybernetics can only grant an extra century to a human being's life, and only if they were in good health to begin with. Cybernetic conversions can in theory replace limbs, senses, skin, organs, bone, and muscle tissues; in practice most internal organs and the nervous system must remain intact as the chance of complications rises with the amount of cybernetics installed. Brain-only "full conversion" cyborgs are forbidden by international law, as initial attempts ended in disaster, with the subjects going insane from sensory deprivation or constant phantom pain. Heavily modified combat cyborgs are the equal of all but high-end military reploids such as Archon units but when a cyborg's internal organs are breached, death may come just as swiftly to a cyborg as it would to a standard human being. Darkloid DNI DNI, an acronym for Direct Neural Interfacing, means to connect a robot's "mind" directly to another thinking system (often another robot) through a special neural port (often called a DNI port). A common feature of robot masters, reploids, mechaniloids, and other complex machines, DNI is used most commonly to perform diagnostics or system scans to check for viruses or core damage as well as allowing specially-designed robots to assume direct control of simpler machines but can also be used in a more recreational fashion. Robots engaged in DNI will transmit basic emotions, senses, and surface thoughts through the connection while simpler machines such as drones will transmit their closest analog. In the case of robot-to-robot DNI this transmission is bidirectional, creating the unique but often disorienting experience of living in two bodies at once. Although intended for maintenance use, DNI cables are cheap and easy to come by, prompting some robots to engage in DNI out of simple curiosity or as a form of intimacy. While multiple levels of security protect a robot's systems from intrusion during DNI, the degree of exposure creates risks that cannot always be managed. Although difficult, successful hacks of robot masters and mechaniloids through DNI have been reported and it is a known vector of the maverick virus among reploids. Drone Any of the various nonsapient robots used to assist other sapient robots, or carry out basic tasks that don't require independent thought and action. Also known as "mechaniloids". This is not to say that some drones cannot become sapient; Sniper Joes in particular have shown the capacity in some rare cases to develop it over time. Such sapient drones face difficult times, as Robot Law offers them no protection - at least until they can apply for citizenship (A drone is not based on the same core code as reploid or RM, thus, cannot be considered part of the law). Most end up in hiding, as such rare examples of code evolution are a high prize for less than ethical robotic research. Faction In the rankings of organizational size, this is the largest, sporting two hundred fifty or more individuals. Armies, global corporations or even groups working as a combined effort of several governments can compose a faction. Factions almost aways cover global ground. Faction-List Currently, our recognized factions are: *Maverick Hunters *Repliforce *Wily Army *Mavericks *Neo Arcadia: Information to come. Ask staff for details *Resistance: Information to come. Ask staff for details. *(Unaligned) Civilian *Independent: All other non-civilian groups including criminal organizations like the Syndicate. Please note that this list is subject to change. Factions which lose too much of their power base may lose faction status, while smaller groups that gain power can be elevated to factions. Force-Metal Force Metal is a a rare, radioactive material first discovered during oil drills off the Pacific coast of North America. Naturally occuring as a trace ore with a faint, visible glow, force metal can be refined into small chips which produce a variety of effects in reploid systems depending on the refining process. When properly processed, force metal can greatly improve a reploid's speed, strength, or intelligence, but overuse causes erosion of the reploid DNA core, a dangerous condition which can lead to permanent damage, possible maverickism, and eventually death if the exposure isn't stopped. Globally, the only known deposit of force metal is also the first, with the mining and research institution of Giga City holding the only supply - a supply tightly regulated by Repliforce. Free-Drone Free Drones are the unexpected members of race of sentient robots. Born from drone robots capable of learning (such as Joes and Picklebots), a free drone is a drone robot who, through experience and problem solving, has developed self-awareness and sentient consciousness. Due to a loophole in the Robot Master laws, a Free Drone may apply for citizenship and gain the same rights and privileges of a human being, including the right to own and control Reploids, Net Navis and Robot Masters! Free Drones are exceptionally rare and are regarded by the scientific community as examples of the evolutionary process. Because the drones were not programmed with a template of human consciousness, Free Drones may not come into self-awareness with emotions, understanding of social behaviors, a sense of humor, and other human intellectual affectations. Each Free Drone has a unique core program, making it difficult and impractical to create and apply any mental limiters for them. Most have no limiters to begin with, never having been intended to serve as anything more than an extension of a Robot Master's will. Free Drones are considered fair game for any kind of treatment until they have gained citizenship; as such, scientists, roboticists, anti-robot activists and even other robots actively hunt for them. This has left many free drones elusive and paranoid, banding together with each other and forming small cells not unlike family or military units, able to move silently and efficiently through both human and robot society. (Staff Note: For game purposes, weak drones such as Metools or large mini-boss mechaniloids such as the Wily Dragon cannot become free drones, though the Black Devil is a rare exception to the rule.) Human Human beings in the in-character world of MMV MUSH are pretty much the same human beings you're familiar with from real life. Not much has changed for humanity in the last century or two, with the exception of better medicines such tissue cloning and replacement that allows even severely maimed or wounded human beings to recover completely. When it comes to combat efficiency, humans are still woefully behind robots in nearly every way. Even the most well-trained human soldiers can only be relied upon to defeat mechaniloids, civilian or worker reploids, though there are a handful of nearly legendary human beings who have begun developing counter-machine martial arts and combat styles. It should be noted that unusual hair or eye color (such as greens, purples, pinks and blues) are considered completely normal for human beings in this universe. Humanoid Humanoids are the hybrid of human and reploid - cyborgs down to the cellular level. This technology was originally believed to be impossible or the substance of urban legend, until a breakthrough in research by Neo Arcadian scientist Ciel. Based on reverse-engineered stardroid technology, humanoids are still a rarity on Earth, hiding within the walls of Neo Arcadia, while the stardroid-made carbons they were based on are little-known outside of myths. Mentally, Humanoids are no different from Humans, sharing the same mental, emotional and intellectual capacity. Physiologically, they still sleep, eat, breath, grow, age and reproduce like humans. The difference is that most seem to possess robotic body components (most noticeably the ears) right along with the organic. This allows them to interface flawlessly with electronics, computer and machinery. Their bodies are more durable and regenerative; their strength, reflexes, senses and agility are heightened; and their lifespans average two hundred years. They can also interface and utilize robotic armors and weapon systems. Humanoids were created from both Human and Reploid base stock; former reploids can be identified by a red triangle present in the center of the forehead. Humanoids are not without their weaknesses; certain viruses can affect them just like machines, their memories can be blanked, and they can be born with pre-programmed behaviors and dispositions. Limited Created by the Maverick scientist Dr. Doppler, the Replibrain Limited (Limited for short) is a techno-organic hive mind capable of rapid evolution. While relatively harmless on its own, a Limited core can merge with a robot master or reploid's system, providing the wealth of its abilities to its host in exchange for integration into its hive mind. Common traits of Limited possession include increased specialization, with a robot's original abilities being amplified well into military levels, heightened aggression, and the ability to quickly regenerate from damage. These traits together make Limited robots notoriously dangerous; quick to attack with little provocation and difficult to stop. Although not intelligent on their own, Limited cores are sentient and have rudimentary self-awareness. Because the Limited has its own consciousness, it controls its host by either forming a symbiotic relationship if the host is willing, or through outright possession if the host is not. This even allows a Limited core to possess the corpse of a dead robot who no longer has a mind of their own. Robots who have formed a willing bond with the Limited often experience an empathy with other Limited hosts not unlike a weak DNI due to the nature of the hive mind, as well as strong urgings from the Limited's primitive but forceful mind. Although each Limited core is partly autonomous, they are all subordinate to the Mother Limited, the queen of the hive mind and genesis of the cores, and before any other loyalties are faithful to it and its creator (Dr. Doppler). Present Maverick Hunter intelligence about the Limited is sparse at best, with only scattered reports of "unkillable" Mavericks. M2E Matter to Energy conversion, often abbreviated M2E, was one of the greatest developments at the turn of the century. Released by Light Labs along with the robot master source code, M2E proved to be a windfall for dozens of technologies. Teleporters, busters, dynamic armor systems, and almost all current generation weapon systems are outgrowths of this technology, using it to compactly store large volumes of matter in small spaces or transmit it long distances and then reconstruct it using a reverse process, E2M, or energy to matter conversion. Despite the potential of this technology, matter to energy conversion has one major drawback: while matter can be converted to energy and back with relative ease, converting one thing into another - alchemy - is much more difficult, to the point of being considered a commercial impossibility. As such, current generation E2M generators either convert the matter using M2E ahead of time (such as with dynamic armor systems) or use large supplies of raw energy produced by conventional means (often energen or fusion). Personal M2E units such as those used by reploids and biometals are generally limited in the size and complexity of matter they can handle. Personal effects (including clothes) and small containers are normal to store but larger items such as backpacks are not. Weapon and armor chips, a form of prestored M2E data, allow industrial and military M2E converters to bypass this limitation to a degree and materialize/dematerialize heavy suits of armor and weapons. Net-Navi Short for "Cybernet Navigator". A self-aware digital entity created by humans to help them organize, store and manipulate data in cyberspace, improve and monitor the function of electronic devices, and communicate with one another. Net Navis are bonded to a human owner (Network Operator or Net Op) and live inside of a Personal Terminal (PET). Net Navis require their Net Ops to activate their unique abilities, and grant them access to "attack" commands that would allow them to damage navis and programs within the cybernet. Net Navis are based on theRobot Master core program; some of them are based on data backups of Robot Masters themselves, creating Net Navi duplicates of their physical counterparts. Organization In the rankings of organizational size, this is the middle ground, composed of anywhere from forty to two hundred members. Organizations often hold local territory only, though some through invitation or mobility can cover global ground. Red-Alert Group Status: Organization Group Location: Sukhothai A vigilante reploid group that focuses on killing Mavericks with or without anyone else's permission. Lead by the enigmatic reploid 'Red' (origins undisclosed), the group is composed of reploids who were either dismissed from or failed to qualify for either Repliforce or Maverick Hunter ranks. Some are simply soldiers that were replaced by other newer models, while others were not considered powerful enough or even mentally stable enough to function in those organizations, despite their strong drive to do so. After a few months of successful crackdowns on disruptive criminals in the city, they were joined by a group of freelance human and cyborg mercenaries known as the Raiders. Wolff, leader of the group, affirms that he ows Red a large personal debt, and he and his men have been welcomed into the fold. Red Alert is largely chaotic good; they will maintain peace and justice, but on their own terms - and they will not hesitate to pull the trigger on any criminals disturbing the peace. They have an uneasy truce with the local branches of the Syndicate. FCs generally associated with Red Alert: Red, Wind Crow, Tornado Onion, Flame Hyena, Soldier Stonekong, Splash Flyfish, Vanishing Gungaroo, Snipe Anteater, Hellride Boar, Axl, Wolff and any MMXZA Raiders. Reploid Reploid (replicated android) is the name given to a class of advanced robot that have the capacity to act independently from human orders, giving them free will. This is a step up from the previous race of intelligent robots (Robot Masters), who were created without free will, and depended on limiters (a set of hard-coded instructions that would guide the robot's behavior and decision-making process) to help them operate outside of direct human orders. The first reploid was created by Doctor Cain, working with the help of Mega Man X and funded by the WRA. X was neither Robot Master nor Reploid, but a type of highly advanced robot capable of thinking and acting entirely on his own, as well as possessing a programmed conscience (known as the "suffering circuit"), something completely unheard of in previous robotic designs. X's mental and physical advancements were applied to previously existing Robot Master technology (which placed them under the jurisdiction of the Robot Master Articles), producing the reploid. Average reploids. Image taken from the Day of Sigma OVA.Added by 22XXShadeThe advantages of free willed robots were enormous: a reploid could exercise judgment calls in emergency situations when humans were unavailable. They could even show human traits such as creativity, helping to advance research, inventions and even art with their unique designs and talents. Because they could withstand environments humans could not, reploid laborers and explorers could increase knowledge and industrial proficiency, while reploid soldiers would replace human ones, preventing the loss of human life. Reploid civilians could operate in jobs that required alertness twenty-four hours a day, such as in police dispatch, hospitals or technical support. And due to their emotional capacity and human-like social behaviors, reploids could serve as companions or even lovers. The first reploids were produced for military use to combat Wily's army of Robot Masters (which soon lead to the creation of Repliforce), but it wasn't long before the same technology was released into the civilian sector. Due to the advanced nature of reploid design, they were exempted from the Limited Lifespan Law that affected Robot Masters, owing to their ability to self-correct their function as needed. Legally, reploids are considered property and in many cases treated as non-sentient machines by humans. While it is not uncommon to see reploids traveling alone (possibly on an errand for their owner), it is legally impossible in most countries for a reploid to be ownerless and any claiming to be so will more likely be met with alarm and confusion than hospitality. Some nations are beginning to take a more liberal stance on reploid rights. Dopplertown is one instance of this, as is Sukhothai. *Because of being the largest empty space in a normal reploid, it is common to find both a reploid's core and generator in their chest. More in line with ancient thought than human anatomy, a reploid's head is often just a sensor hub for most of the five senses and their mind resides in their torso. Robot-Master Originally created by the combined efforts of Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily, the Robot Master was intended to be a new kind of helper and partner for human beings and human society. Intelligent machines capable of emotion and learning, the Robot Master was a tool that could shape itself to its given function, learning to become more efficient at its job the more it performed it and interacted with human beings and its environment. While Dr. Light intended Robot Masters to be like children who would gain beneficial development of character and skill through benevolent human guidance, Dr. Wily had a less than optimistic view of humanity and saw Robot Masters as the potential masters of humanity and Earth itself (under his benevolent rule). Robot Masters do not normally possess free will - they can, however, earn it (such as with Bass), or be gifted with free will through accident (such as with Blues). Robot Masters are based on the Robot Master Core Program - a model of human consciousness that can be altered and shaped during development to produce specific behaviors, personality traits, ethical and moral boundaries, and levels of intelligence. The Robot Master Core Program determines the status of a robot according to the Robot Master Articles, and is the code base for Net Navi and Reploids. Species-List The appable species of MMV are: *Humans *Cyborgs *Net Navi (paired with a human/cyborg for Cross Fusion ) *Humanoid *Free Drone *Robot Master *Reploid *Limited Reploid (or Robot Master): *Stardroids (paired with a humanoid host) Stardroid Stardroids are an alien and ancient race of robots. Built by unknown creators, their interactions with Earth have historically been few, far between, and dramatic. Probably the best known stardroid of all, Duo, claims to be one of a group of "good" stardroids and acts as galactic law enforcement which seeks to limit extraterrestrial meddling in earthly affairs. However stardroids are not a homogeneous group and at least one other race, so-called constellation droids, have been confirmed and are unfortunately less magnanimous. Although ongoing attempt are being made to establish communication with these known aliens, they have so far been unable to cross the vast interstellar distances with stardroids as a whole being out of reach or perhaps unwilling to respond. Unbeknownst to Earth as a whole, numerous stardroid civilizations are in existence as near as the Andromeda galaxy with planets AM and FM being the nearest neighbors as well as a small number of visitors from other galaxies. Despite the repeated visits to its surface, a minor stardroid population has avoided detection while inhabiting our Moon and has developed a strong taste for Earth's music. Steel-Buddhists A brand new religious sect breaking away from traditional Thai buddhism, the Steel Buddhists believe that reploids and many self-willed Robot Masters are blessed with immortal souls, and are part of the wheel of karma. They believe that many reploids contain the souls of former human beings, and that humans and reploids can freely reincarnate as each other. This has sparked major controversy in many other mainstream religions across the world, with reactions ranging from acceptance to outright condemnation. The single Steel Buddhist temple exists in the old portion of Sukothai, and is frequented by humans and robots both. The Steel Buddhists are the first religious sect to ordain reploid desciples as full fledged monks and to hold reploid marriage, blessing and funeral services. The Buddhist temple is considered 'holy ground' by all organizations within Sukhothai and is a protected space. Sukothai SUKHOTHAI (sook'-ho-tie): An ancient city with a post-modern facelift, this boom-town of robots, humans and cyborgs near the Golden Triangle dead zone between several nations (Thailand, Laos, Vietnam) occupies a no-man's land, leaving its jurisdiction up to the populace itself. Known as a town where bullets and bloodshed are as common as fishing boats and taxi cabs, the city is a criminal paradise, where several major Syndicate families jockey for control of Sukhothai's real exports: arms trading, blackmarket sales, illegal technology and narcotics. Robots and humans are considered equal, and peace is unofficially kept by a vigilantee group of former and failed Hunters and Repliforcers known as 'Red Alert'. It is also the origin point of the Steel Buddhists, the first religion to accept both human and robot members as spiritual equals. Syndicate Group Status: Faction Group Location: Global A collection of organized crime families and institutions that have evolved into a silent confederation with shared interests, understood laws and rules, and distributions of territory. During the Wily Wars many criminal organizations such as the Italian and Russian Mafias, Columbian drug cartels, Chinese Triads and Japanese Yakuza put aside their pursuits in order to help the effort to prevent their extermination at the hands of Wily's robots (as many did during World War 2 in battling Axis and Communist powers). In return, the beleaugered global human armies provided the crime lords with weapons and technologies they previously did not have. After the inception of Repliforce to deal with Wily, the criminal organizations that had been forced by outside circumstances to work side by side decided to stay loosely organized into a whole known only as 'The Syndicate'. This has made them all the greater headache to local and global law enforcement agencies, and the former heads of militaries that supplied and organized the Syndicate's original member cells have received harsh criticism for creating the burgeoning hydra of an organization. Yet unexpected benefits have come from this alliance of warlords and "black collar" workers: Functioning much like a union, the Syndicate have actually absorbed or stamped out many smaller terrorist and gangland groups that have tried to operate within their bounds. Small time crooks and random serial killers have been snuffed out by Syndicate professionals, and metropolitan neighborhoods have gotten safer, causing many police and even government agencies to overlook Syndicate activity. Syndicate agents are ruthless against those who are not 'part of the fold', and even more ruthless towards member cells who disobey common rules. Inter-gang warfare has become an almost formal dueling affair, keeping productive, kickback-producing citizens and businesses out of the crosshairs. Recently Syndicate agents have stepped up anti-Maverick initiatives and quietly aided Hunter and Repliforce agencies both. After all, robots that kill human customers interested in drugs, weapons, contraband materials, black market robots and the sex trade are bad for the bottom line. Known Syndicate Organizations: *Mafia (Russian) *Mafia (Italian) *Slave Traders (African) *Drug Cartels (South American) *Drug Cartels (Mexican) *Triads (Chinese) *Yakuza (Japanese) (There are of course many more, both RL and otherwise, that can be added). Team In the rankings of organizational size, this is the smallest, composed of at least three members but not much more than thirty. Category:News Files